In many types of sports, rehabilitation, and physical fitness, an effort exercise or training is used to improve performance, among other things. Such training/exercise generally includes physical conditioning, health monitoring, and/or following a particular exercise regimen, which may also include weight training to improve, among other things, cardio-vascular health and muscular strength.
Following a particular exercise regimen, and performing health monitoring, such as heart monitoring, typically involves using separate components. That is, for example, when following an exercise regimen, the individual follows written instructions, or takes guidance from a personal trainer or physical therapist, who may also use devices to monitor the individual's health. In the absence of such equipment and/or guidance the individual may miss steps in the exercise regimen, and/or use the monitoring devices in an incorrect manner. Additionally, weight training is often performed on free weights and/or weight machines where general muscle areas or groups are trained. Thus, while providing some benefits, weight training may not work particular muscles that are needed for desired rehabilitation/physical fitness training, such as cardio health.